GH-7 Medical Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The GH-7 Medical Droid is one of the premier Medical Droids in the galaxy. These Droids are typically found in the best hospitals and serve as personal physicians to the wealthy and the powerful. Their design has won many awards. Part of this design includes giving them a calm and gentle voice designed to reassure their patients. These droids have been programmed for high degree of compassion. In addition, their three hands allow them to perform the most delicate surgeries without assistance. The GH-7's Tool arm allows it to take samples for analysis while using its other three hands for complex procedures, and its repulsorlift propulsion allows it to easily navigate the hallways and rooms of a crowded hospital. As with other Medical Droids, the programming of GH-7 Droids includes both the "Physician's Code" and strong prohibitions against harming any intelligent organic being. GH-7 Medical Droids are incapable of engaging in combat except to protect their patients, and even then, they can use only weapons set to do Stun Damage on intelligent, living targets. GH-7 Medical Droid Encounters Because they are significantly more expensive than most other Medical Droids, GH-7 Droids are rare on poor worlds and in the more troubled portions of the galaxy. Outside the major hospitals of The Core Worlds, GH-7 Droids are most commonly found as the personal physicians of wealthy businesspeople and government officials. However, some wealthy philanthropists donate GH-7 Droids to hospitals or clinics on fringe worlds or to serve as relief workers. Also, because of the compassion programmed into them, many GH-7 Droids that gain their independence seek out work in poor or troubled regions. Occasionally, travelers run across a GH-7 Droid working tirelessly at an otherwise poorly funded rural clinic or serving as a medic aboard a tramp Starship while also performing medical relief work at every needy planet the ship visits. GH-7 Medical Droids excel at all of these unlikely positions specifically because their multiarmed, repulsorlift design allows them to work in difficult conditions and perform almost all medical procedures without assistance. Dozens of GH-7 units have received awards for medical excellence, and an almost equal number have been recognized for their humanitarian work. GH-7 Medical Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. GH-7 Medical Droid Statistics (CL 1) Small 1st-Degree Droid Nonheroic 3 Initiative: '''+3; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +10 Languages: Basic, Binary, 3 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 7, Damage Threshold: 9 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''6 Squares (Hovering) '''Melee: Hand -4 (1d2-1) Base Attack Bonus: +2, Grab: '''-1 '''Special Actions: Cybernetic Surgery Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 14, Constitution -, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 15, Charisma 12 'Feats: Cybernetic Surgery, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Surgical Expertise Skills: Knowledge (Life Sciences) +14, Perception +10, Stealth +8, Treat Injury +13, Use Computer +14 Systems: Hovering Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 3 Hand Appendages, 1 Tool Mount, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink, Internal Storage (2 kg), Vocabulator 'Possessions: 'Medical Kit (Without Stretcher), Personal Holoprojector